The Typical Unexpected
by L M NTS
Summary: Look, I keep getting backthoughts on this story, so sorry. It's Post Phoenix, and Harry has memory loss. Please Read and Review. Thanks it means a lot.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, J K Rowling does. Usual necessary thing. This is just honest fun?

Prologue:

Harry rubbed his eyes to the normal budding room within the Dursleys. His recurring dreams of facing the always evil Voldemort were slowly losing focus. His scar seemed to be burning less too, which meant that Voldemort was getting tired of them too.

As he flops his head back on the pillow, he remembers the unusual occurrences of last semester. Heaving a heavy sigh, he remembered looking into Cho's eyes on the train. Such determination to avoid his eyes could only mean that feeling was not lost. This memory was pushed away by the look of Sirius as he tumbled into the curtain and out of Harry's life. Nothing could bring him back.

Struggling to push his heavy blanket, he turned over to see a heavily asleep Hermoine in a tank top and pajamas. Harry struggled to put on his glasses as he tried to peace back what happened over the past days. As his brain began to think the worse, he most relieved to see a snoring Ron next to her. Hermoine spun around in a sleep nature to wrap her arm around his waist. Ron woke up startled, but realizing he was too tired to do anything about it, pushed her hand away and turned to the other side. Harry smiled as he gazed upon his two friends. But now to find out where they were…

As his pupils began to dilate, Harry's vision of the room grew clearer by the second. He faced a dull wall where there was nothing left for the imagination. It was a plain room, a very familiar room in fact. He groped his way across the room until he found himself facing a painting with a very weary looking wizard.

"You're up early," grumbled a small voice. Harry's eyes focused on a wizard who Harry finally realized as none other then Phineas Nigellus.

_So I'm at Grimmauld Place!!_ Harry's eyes grew wide in happiness, but then faded into sadness as he remembered fondly of his lat godfather. All the while his eyebrows knotted with thought: _Why am I here, and why are Hermoine, Ron, and I sleeping in the same bed?_ "How'd you know I was awake," Harry asked the portrait.

"Oh I'm always awake this time of the morning. It's always this time of day that I have to go wake up my worthless great great grandson."

Harry was about to object when Ron yelped. He turned around to see what the problem was.

"Why do you keep doing that?!?" shouted Ron, at a sleepy Hermoine.

"Doing what, Ron?"

"Putting your arm around me?"

"I did that?"

"You most certainly did. Blimey."

"Oh who gives a bloody hell Ron," Harry responded, attempting to direct the conversation to find out why they were all together. Unfortunately, Ron paid no attention.

"You would if you were dreaming of spiders!"

"Ugh. Not again…" Hermoine rolled her eyes and turned over to fall back asleep.

But before Ron could do the same, Harry nudged him heavily in the side. "Why are we all here?"

"Boy, you seem to have bad short term memory nowadays… But I'm so tired…"

"Just answer the stupid question."

"Fine. You-Know-Who destroyed your aunt's home when you were at school and they were on vacation, so they moved in a house in the same apartment building. Hermoine and I are with you to keep you company, but the rest of the family lives in a separate room. Luna's interview caused her to be targeted, so now her parents are dead, and she lives here with us, and You-Know-Who also got hold of Umbridge who told him about Cho who's parents are now on the run. NOW GOOD NIGHT!"

Ron turned; only to miss Harry's shocked expression as the information sank in.


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

Chapter 1

_Together they stand, divided they fall_

Harry awoke in a terrible state. He had fallen asleep and awoken, but this time to an empty bed. Grimmauld Place had become a terrible combination of the agony of the past and the hopeless future. Harry, who still had barely recollection of the recent future, had discovered that it was no longer summer break, but rather, Christmas break. Mrs. Weasley was able to tell him that he had been suffering from short-term memory loss, possibly triggered by shock. Good news doesn't always follow bad.

Harry was shocked to find out Voldemort's ruthlessness firsthand. Sure, this was the guy who killed Harry's parents, but never was he capable of comprehending what truly happened. So he found out (probably again) that Neville and his grandmother had been ruthlessly murdered. Such a loss stuck to the bottom of his stomach as he was preparing himself for school once again.

"What happened to you?"

Harry swiveled his head quickly to catch the familiar voice. There stood at the doorway a pretty, skinny girl who looked terrible. _Cho? Here?_ "I don't know" he replied, returning his gaze back to his bags. "Why are you here?"

Harry couldn't see her face, but he guessed it was ready to break into tears. He was wrong.

"Oh. My parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix, but… you know…"

"I thought they were aligned with the Ministry when it hated me."

"No, they just didn't want me to piss the Ministry off. So you gonna tell me what happened or what?"

"Truth is, I really don't know."

"Figures"

And she turned around coolly, nearly bumping into Fred and George.

"Whoa, mate. What happened there?"

Harry smiled as he saw their new trollex watches.

"Nothing really. How's the business treating you?"

"Same old same old. Harry, you look like you got problems." Fred had noticed that he was trying to put Hedwig into his bag.

"Bad problems," George said, apprehensively.

"I don't know what's wrong. All I know is there's something bad going to happen. Especially since all of us now live in the same building"

"Cheer up, mate. We're off to Hogwarts soon enough"

"Whatever," Harry replied, finally able to get his clothes and not Hedwig into his bag.

"Since when do you speak girl?" questioned George. The twins chorused in laughter and Harry threw his shoe at them, who apparated before the could get hit.

* * *

Going down to breakfast brought on more painful memories. Harry tried his best to continue but found it hard as the twins chucked bottles of butterbeer back and forth the tables. Hermoine, noticing the lost look on Harry's face, grabbed him and placed him in a chair. 

"What's in the news, mum?" Ron asked, snatching one of the flying butterbeers to the cry of "spoilsport" from the twins. The look of everyone's faces changed from joy to horror at the terrified look of the matriarch of the Weasley family.

Fred ran to her aid but when he saw the headlines, all he could mutter was "Oh bloody hell…" Everyone else gathered around to look.

On top of the page was large bold faced letters, that wrote: "TWO MORE DEAD: WEASLEY BROTHERS"


	3. Chapter 2: The January Ball

Chapter 2

Brothers Charlie Weasley and Percy Weasley have been found dead this morning, at two separate locations. The Ministry suspects You-Know-Who, and fears the worst.

The table seemed flabbergasted at this new information. Mrs. Weasley was stuck in a state of shock, the one that precedes the eminent tears. Harry remembered the boggart in which Lupin had to help get rid of, with several dead Weasleys before Harry himself appeared dead. Harry felt nothing but compassion, even forgetting his ongoing plight.

Lupin began, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, we're doing the best we can to…" However, he couldn't seem to find the right words to continue. The whole table felt horrible, and awkward silence was dare not broken. Finally, Mr. Weasley tried to bring everyone back.

"I know how tough this is for everybody, but you all have school tomorrow. The best that can be done is to mourn." There was silent agreement.

Luna, whom Harry had just recognized at the table, went over to comfort Ginny, while Hermoine tried cheering Ron up. Harry realized that the best they needed was space, so he went to talk with the orther members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"What's been going on recently?" Harry asked a silent Lupin.

"Since the return of Voldemort, a string of murders began reappearing. Since he realized he couldn't target Hogwarts itself, Voldemort began aiming for several students and alumni."

"Who's been murdered?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I'll answer that next time. Please get your bags ready for the trip back to Hogwarts."

This disturbed Harry, because he would be arriving at school without a knowledge of recent events. But no longer feeling alone in pain, he went up to pack his bags.

On the way up the stairs, a disgruntled Hermoine met up with Harry.

"Ron's not having anything to do with me, or us. Honestly, why would he not want friends?"

Harry replied from experience, "Sometimes he needs space."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Anyways, who are you bring to the January Ball?"

"The what?"

"You know, that ball that only 6th and 7th years get to go to."

"How can we have a ball in such a time?"

Hermoine responded easily to this question. "Dumbledore wants us to try to have a normal experience while all this chaos is going around"

Harry groaned. "Just what I needed…"

When the two had finally reached the door to their bedroom, they found a deeply saddened Ron looking over photographs. Harry remembered a similar moment, but didn't have that many photographs to go through.

"I can't believe they're gone…"

Harry offered his help, "It was tough too when I lost Sirius. But I came through."

"Yeah, and we're still here for you," said Hermoine. "We always will be."

"But they were my brothers…"

"Maybe we should just leave him be," Harry whispered to Hermoine. "That's a lot to take in such a short time."

Hermoine nodded, and they just sat there looking at photographs.

But silence was shortlived. After a while, footsteps came towards their door. Once again it was Cho.

"Hey, I know this is a bad time and all, but you know about that Ball coming up? Well I was thinking you and I…"

"Um…" was all Harry could get out.

"Not you. Well Ron?"


End file.
